


Something Borrowed

by DashFlintceschi



Series: 50 Kinky Ways Table [8]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Dan forgets his wallet, Josh takes advantage of some alone time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh decides to have some 'me time', Dan decides to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Number forty-seven, Writer's Choice: Waxing.

Josh waits for five minutes after the hotel room door closes behind Dan before he starts. He wants to make sure there’s no chance of Dan coming back. He knows Dan’s gone shopping, so he has at least two hours. 

Once he’s sure, he gets up off the bed, and goes over to his bag, retrieving what he needs. Waxing strips; razor; moisturiser; a small, silk drawstring bag that’s hidden inside three rolled up t-shirts and a pair of jeans, just to be on the safe side; and… He curses as he digs around in his bag, even empties it across the floor. He’s forgotten the scissors. He can’t do it without them, he’ll end up with razor burn on his crotch if he doesn’t trim before he shaves.

He’s just about to give up, when he remembers. Dan has nail scissors in his bag. Normally, he wouldn’t use them, but he’s desperate. He retrieves them from the side pocket he’d seen Dan put them in, then slips into the bathroom. He strips off, sits on the closed lid of the toilet, then readies the first wax strip. He presses it against his shin, steels himself, and rips it off quickly, biting his lip to muffle his yelp of pain.

He works quickly, waxing his entire leg, coats it with moisturiser, counts to sixty in his head, then wipes it off. Once the first leg is done, he opens the silk bag, and takes out the first stocking, loving the feel of it as it glides over his now smooth leg.

Dan sighs as he realises he’s forgotten his wallet, and turns around, almost walking into the woman behind him as he makes his way back along the street to the hotel. He’s surprised to find the hotel room empty, he hadn’t thought Josh looked like he was planning on moving from his bed anytime soon. He hears a yelp of pain from the bathroom, and rushes over to the door, thinking Josh might have slipped in the shower, or something. The sight that greets him, though, is the last thing he was expecting. Josh is sitting with one leg clad in a sheer stocking, the other propped on the side of the bath, the smooth, hairless strip of skin the obvious source of the yelp.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asks curiously, eliciting another yelp from Josh, only this one is from surprise.

“W-w-what… You’re not supposed to…” He stammers, and Dan shrugs.

“Forgot my wallet. What’re you doing?” He asks again, and Josh bites his lip, looking down at his partially waxed leg as he shrugs.

“Nothing,” he mumbles, and Dan snorts.

“Really? ‘Cause it looks like you’re waxing your legs and wearing stockings,” he comments, then he moves over to sit on the side of the bath, pulling both of Josh’s feet into his lap. He runs his hand up Josh’s left leg, the calluses on his skin catching slightly on the sheer fabric.

They’re quiet for a minute as Dan admires the silkiness of Josh’s skin through the material, then he looks up at him.

“Can I help?” He asks softly, and Josh nods, handing him the next wax strip. He smoothes it down onto Josh’s skin, then takes hold of the strip, but Josh grabs his wrist to stop him.

“You have to go against the grain. Pull from the bottom,” he corrects him, and Dan nods, moving his hand down and grabbing the bottom of the strip, pulling it quickly. Dan’s surprised to realise that the sound of the wax tearing away from Josh’s skin, along with his yelp of pain, are turning him on, and he’s already half hard.

By the time he’s done, Dan’s rock hard and aching in his jeans. He watches quietly as Josh covers his leg with moisturiser, waits a minute, then wipes it off again. When he takes the other stocking from the bag, Dan stops him, taking it from him. He rolls it up, then slowly slides it onto Josh’s leg, marvelling at the velvety skin beneath his hands as he does.

“So, is that…?” He asks softly, and Josh shakes his head.

“I, um, I borrowed your nail scissors. I forgot mine,” he mumbles as he stands up and picks them up from the counter.

“What d’you need scissors for?” Dan asks, and Josh sighs.

“I have to trim before I shave, or I’ll end up with razor burn and ingrown hairs,” he explains, motioning to his crotch, and Dan lets out a soft ‘oh’ of understanding. He uses the bands of the stockings to pull Josh closer, then takes the scissors from him.

“How short does it have to be?” He asks, making Josh shrug.

“‘Bout half an inch usually does it,” he tells him, and Dan nods, biting his lip in concentration as he carefully grooms Josh’s pubes.

Once that’s done, he sets down the scissors and looks up at Josh expectantly, prompting him to reach behind himself and hand Dan the light green, five bladed razor.

“Is this a women’s razor?” He asks, and Josh nods.

“It’s got more blades, and the head swivels, it’s easier with this one,” he tells him, and Dan nods as he takes it and starts carefully, gently shaving, making sure every last hair is gone. Once all those hairs are gone, Dan reaches up to the small dusting of hair just below his bellybutton. “I don’t usually-”

“Shh, just let me do it,” Dan shushes him, working slowly and diligently until it’s completely gone.

Once he’s done, Josh steps back and reaches into the bag again, this time pulling out a lacy, blue thong and stepping into it. Dan takes one look at the bulge pushing against the lace, and he can’t help himself. He stands up and grabs the back of Josh’s neck, pulling him into a rough kiss, lifting his knee between Josh’s legs to press against that bulge, making him moan softly.

They make out heavily for a while, Josh’s hands running over every part of Dan’s body that he can reach, while Dan’s run almost obsessively over Josh’s legs. Dan can’t take it anymore, he quickly undoes his belt and jeans, pulling them and his boxers down just enough to pull himself out, then turns Josh around and bends him over the counter, pulling the thong down to his thighs.

“Lube?”

“Bag,” Josh grunts, nodding to the silk bag beside them. Dan almost tears the bag in his haste, then pops open the cap of the bottle. “Don’t need prepped, just do it,” Josh grunts, and Dan moans softly, slicking himself up and sliding into him.

He waits for a minute, to make sure Josh is alright, then sets a fast, harsh pace. Josh moans wantonly, thrusting back against Dan desperately. He reaches down to stroke himself, but Dan grabs his wrist and pins it against the counter.

“No, you come from me, or you don’t come at all,” he groans, making Josh whine softly, but he still nods, thrusting back against him harder.

Josh starts making these soft, drawn out ‘uh, uh’ noises, and Dan recognises them from the few times Josh hasn’t been able to keep quiet when he was wanking in his bunk, Josh is close. Dan picks up his pace, his hips hitting Josh’s arse so hard, he’s sure they’ll both bruise.

It doesn’t take long for Josh to come after that, dropping his forehead against the counter with a choked moan, the tight clenching of his muscles pulling Dan over the edge with him. As they’re getting cleaned up, Dan grabs Josh’s arm, his other hand sliding up Josh’s thigh to play with the lace on his thong.

“Wear these under your jeans onstage later,” he demands, and all Josh can do is nod, a small moan slipping out. Now all he has to do is find a pair of jeans that’ll hide his boner.


End file.
